Portable consumer products, such as mobile phones, handheld game players, navigation devices and portable multi-media players, generally include vibrating motors for generating vibration feedback. For example, the vibrating motor may be used in a mobile phone for providing system vibrating feedback while receiving an incoming call.
A typical vibrating motor only has a single resonant frequency. However, some of the portable consumer products may requires vibrating motors thereof to generate vibration with different resonant frequency to realize both system vibrating feedback and haptic feedback. The vibrating motor having a single resonant frequency cannot satisfy the above requirement.
Therefore, it is desired to provide a vibrating motor to overcome the aforesaid problems.